We were lovers
by Silverstar Ichinose
Summary: es mi primer songfic no tengo mucho que decir porque no se escrbir summarys jijiji xD!


きみを愛してる ( te amo, te quiero) Hola! En este fic hay màs amor que otra cosa, razòn: por el tìtulo si saben inglès sabràn lo que significa es un songfic basado en la canciòn romàntica màs linda que he oìdo se llama _We were lovers de Jean-Jacques Burnel_ esa canciòn me hace recordar lo momentos màs lindos que me han pasado en mi vida ademàs de que la he oìdo por pare de una amiga que le encantan las canciones en inglès romànticas y las novelas dramàticas y amorosas...

Este fic se la dedico a mi prima Robeliza que su vida amorosa ha sido màs drama que otra cosa (¬¬...)

**Summary del fic: Tù y yo fuimos amantes, nuestros sueños fueron amargados por la vida, y cuando mis amigos me traicionaron eso significa que te iràs de mi vida...**

**Alessil: **que empiece el fic:

De todas las personas que me han tocado debiste ser tù quien se robara mic corazòn, me amaste, me besaste y me dijiste que nunca me dejarìas a pesar de todo:

"_Harsh word were said,_

_And lies were told instead,_

_I didnt ever mean to make you cry,_

_But love can make us weak and make us strong,_

_And before too very long,_

_I was totally in love with you,_

_I bathed in you,_

_Lost in you, captivated by you,_

_Amazed by you, dazed by you,_

_Nothing can go wrong, nothing can go wrong..."_

Aquel dìa en que esa baa-chan nos diò la primera misiòn juntos sin sakura-chan fue en la que yo me sentì la persona màs feliz del mundo porque en ese momento me sonreìste a tu manera, en esos segundos me molestè un poco pero luego se me formò una sonrisa en el rostro mostrando felicidad, cunado acabamos la misiòn era tambièn el dìa mas feliz de mi vida porque a la vez era mi cumpleaños, esa noche todos celebraban y me dieron muchos regalos pero ninguno se comparò con el tuyo:

"_So tonight Ill sing, a song to all my friends,_

_Also to those we wont be seeing again,_

_To those I knew and those I still adore,_

_And I want to see once more,_

_I just prayed that you will love me, and truts me,_

_Laugh with me, and cry with me,_

_Spend those silent, times with me,_

_Love evermore, love me evermore..."_

Recuerdas aquella noche... en la que yo llorè porque ibas sin mì a no se donde, no avisaste, pasaron las horas, dìas, semanas y nada sobre ti, mucha gente tratò de animarme pero nadie pudo consolar ese dolor que sentìa adento de mi fràgil corazòn:

" _You and I were lovers,_

_Our dreams were not soured by life,_

_And then my friends betrayed me, mean you never would be my wife..."_

Cuando regresaste sentì una felicidad grandìsima, pero a la vez una furia que no sè como explicarla, porque me dejaste solo, sin nadie que me acompañara en las noches frìas que son muy comunes por donde yo vivo, me expresaste una sincera mirada que se reflejaba la palabra lo siento, pero no pude contener las làgrimas que recorrìan mis mejillas sin resistencia alguna, me abrazaste y me dijiste la palabra que se reflejaban en tus lindos ojos y me besaste con tal ternura que vovìan a escapar esas malditas làgrimas por mis ojos pero despùes de un rato se fueron, fuiste a mi casa a pasar la noche como muchas veces lo has hecho y de todas las cosas maravillosas que me hen sucedido en mi joven vida tù eres la mayor de todas:

"_Harsh word were said,_

_And lies were told instead,_

_I didnt ever mean to make you cry,_

_But love can make us weak and make us strong,_

_And before too very long,_

_I was totally in love with you,_

_I bathed in you,_

_Lost in you, captivated by you,_

_Amazed by you, dazed by you,_

_Nothing can go wrong,_

_Nothing can go wrong,_

_Nothing can go wrong..."._

FIN

Alessil: (U...) Admito que el fic es corto pero muy romàntico ¿no? Pero lo hice bien jejejeje

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

EL RINCÒN DEL FANFICCIONISTA (xD):

Alessil: ready... como explicar de que no se si soy buena haciendo songfics

Minako: eres muy buena haciendo songfics nee-chan

Alessil: perfect! Con una opiniòn basta (mentira) ustedes diràn si sigo haciendo songfics o me quedo haciendo fanfics con buena crìtica y letra jejeje

Aquì otro dìa mas en la vida de esta chica, Bitàcora de Alessil:

_Azotea de la casa de Alessil (o sea donde esta mi pc) 29/12/07 hora: 9:53 AM:_

Alessil: ...y ahora que hago no tengo internet hasta el lunes 31...Fastidio! Ahora como pubicarè mis fics en puedes seguir terminando tus fics anteriores alessil-sama

Alessil: ah bueno creo que seguire tu consejo rosseta

Rosetta: que bien y yo aparecerè en uno?

Alessil: como decìrtelo...es que no eres de un animè eres de un videojuego o que quieres que ponga una versiòn super mario galaxy de naruto?

Rosetta: ...

Alessil: oh, oh no, espera, espera no vayas a...

Rosetta: T T alessil-sama! Porque eres tan cruel conmigo

Alessil: ya, ya esta bueno, esta bueno ¬¬ verè que se me ocurre (N/A: nunca se les ocurra tener un personaje de un videojuego chibi como ayudante)...habràn diferentes personajes en mis bitàcoras (por no decir diario).

Y asì termina otro dìa en la vida de esta joven fanficcionista que lo ùnico que hace en fanfics por diversiòn...

Yeah! El top 10 de:

10 verdades de la navidad dominicana:

1- todo el mundo deja las compras para ùltimo minuto

2- la gente manda canastas para "enfrìarse" (para no decir que no le dieron regalo)

3- siempre se cena en màs de un sitio en la noche de navidad

4- te pones a dieta en enero

5- hacemos resoluciones que repetimos el pròximo año

6- alguien siempre olvida su angelito

7- la cena del 24 sabe mejor el 25

8- siempre prohìben los fuegos artificiales pero de alguna forma los vemos

9- hay gente que deja el àrbol hasta finales de febrero

10- te poner a ahorrar parte del doble sueldo


End file.
